United We Stand
by the media sniper
Summary: Summary: A story of two friends trying to find their place in the world, while trying to figure out what it means to grow up without the need to change themselves. This is my first story, but by all means feel free to post your honest thoughts.
1. Where it all began

United we stand

Summary: Caleb and his family moved to the Unova region three years ago to get away from problems and met Elizabeth. Elizabeth is the great-granddaughter of Elesa, now renown the world over as a talented model and Gym Leader, whom Elizabeth aspire's to be. Together with their friends, the two set off into the great unknown hoping to find their place in the world. This journey, however, will test not only their skills as trainers and help them find their way to adulthood, but will also test their morals, their view of the world, and the relationship they developed and came to cherish. The future is not set in stone in this story, and they will not come out the same because, as we all know, sooner or later we all have to grow up.

Chapter 1: Where it all began

Over the skies of the Unova Region

"We will be landing in Mistralton City shortly," the pilot's voice on the overhead said. Inside the plane Agent Callahan tore his gaze away from his window and focused on the family that sat across from him. It was a family of four trying to escape from an abusive father. Assignments like this one were commonplace to him and he already knew the story, having seen it before. Woman gets pregnant, marries the father, he turns out to be a slob, she supports him and the kids, they wind up making a broken home unsuitable for raising any child, she tries to leave him, but in the end she finds that she still loves him and is hoping that he will change, only for things to remain the same, if not get worse. It happened more often than not and, sadly, the ones who pay for it the most are the children.

He looked the family over. The mother's name was Rose Sinclair a 26 year-old woman with wavy, light brown hair, blue eyes and a small nose, she was wearing a simple one piece white dress. Next to her sat her children which consisted of her nine year old, Caleb who looked just like her. He wore a blue and white hat that said 'Johto' on the side, a plain white t-shirt, and brown shorts. Beside him sat his younger sister, Tabitha (age 7), who wore a red shirt and yellow skirt and in her hair she had a yellow hair pin contrasting her black hair. And next to her sat their younger brother, Peter (age 5), who looked almost identical to Caleb, the only differences being his eyes, which were brown, he had a red hat, and he was wearing blue shorts.

"Now, let's go over this one more time before we land," Callahan said in an serious tone drawing the mother's attention, "I will personally escort the four of you from Mistralton to Striaton, where you will begin your new lives. There should be a cab waiting to take us there. The children," he said nodding to Caleb and his siblings, "have already been enrolled into the local school."

"Thank you," his mother, Rose said as she put her arm around the sleeping Tabitha and gently hugged her.

"However getting there is only the first problem," he continued, "maintaining your location a secret from your ex on the other hand is another and long-lasting matter all together. We need to have your word that you will not make any attempt to contact him in any way, shape, or form. I cannot stress this enough. If you do make contact with him then the we will discontinue our support. We need to know that you will not attempt to contact him."

"After what he tried to do..." Rose started, but stopped to regain her composure after almost going into a pain filled 'crying fest' as her now ex used to call them. "After what he said I promise you, I won't be calling, writing, or getting into any kind of contact with him ever again." Callahan took in the anger and pain in her expression, and smiled, assured she would be true to her word and nodded. The pilot's voice came through seconds later to inform everyone that they would begin there descent and reminded everyone to remain seated. Agent Callahan decided to take this opportunity to brush up on his partner's abilities and re-read the families file.

Taking the file out of his briefcase he began to quickly scan through the pages. His superiors had paired him up with a Golem that knew attacks that were less destructive to the surrounding area. He nodded again, assuring himself that if anything did happen his partner would be able to handle it. And he knew for a fact that the mother had a Chansey, Caleb son had a Mareep and an Abra, and Tabitha had a Machop and a Hoothoot.

The only problem would be Peter, who had no pokemon of his own and was for all intents and purposes basically defenseless. He would have to be near the boy at all times to ensure his safety.

'I highly doubt he will come after us, though,' Callahan thought to himself, as read the father's profile. He was scum. There was no putting it gently, everything about this man was sour. It seems as if the only reason why Rose had married him was that he had presented himself as a fine, upstanding gentleman. They dated for a few months before he proposed and she, obviously said yes. But the relationship quickly went south as he soon revealed he had a drinking problem and was only able to support himself with various cons he pulled, never scamming to close to home so as not to draw unnecessary attention. He had been in-and-out of jail for the past five years, had never been able to hold down a job for long periods of time, and was probably only now beginning to notice that his family had left him. If anything what put him on edge it was not the husband finding them, it was some random accident occurring, which was unlikely, but it never hurt to be careful.

"We hope you enjoyed your flight and hope you will fly with us again," a flight attendant's voice came through on the PA system. He had been so focused on reading he hadn't even noticed the plane land. Across from him, Rose had already woken up her children.

"Where are we," Tabitha yawned.

"Are we there yet," Caleb asked, grumpy at having been woken up.

"Not yet," their mother responded. Callahan could only silently offer his condolences to the now single mother. Though he and many other's would agree that she was making the right decision, it was nonetheless a difficult one, one that would be a fierce struggle uphill balancing her children with whatever new job she found, her kids always thinking she cared more about her job than she ever did them, never realizing how terrible a man their father really was. His eyes shifted to Peter who was now beginning to stretch his body.

'He might never understand,' Callahan thought to himself, sadly.

Mistralton City Airport Food court

Caleb looked around to see the restaurant he wanted to eat at. There was, sadly, a burger joint on the other side, his brother on, the other hand, wanted tacos instead. Shame really, burgers were better. Their cab had, unfortunately not shown up yet, an apparent and unfortunate rock slide, and now they were stranded at the airport and he was bored. His mom told him and Tabitha to not to play with their pokémon as the cab might arrive soon. She also said something about Peter being jealous.

"Crybaby," he and Tabby muttered under their breath.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them. Turning around Caleb found himself face to waist with a woman wearing a black dress.

"May we help you?" Callahan asked his hand going under the table and grabbing the pokéball that contained his Golem.

"Yes, you see we were just waiting for our cab," the woman said taking a step to the side revealing a little girl about the same age as Caleb, "when my daughter noticed your children. She's terribly shy I'm afraid so she wanted me to ask if you would allow them to play with her while our cab arrives." Callahan stared at the woman for a few seconds before asking the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Linda, Nimbasa City's Gym Leader," the woman said taking out her badge as proof. Rose weighed her options before consenting believing she could trust the gym leader.

"Just don't go too far away," she called after the children who were excited at the prospect of making a friend.

"So what's your name?" Caleb asked when they were out of earshot of their parents. The girl blushed and looked away, but Caleb was certain he had heard her mutter something. "I didn't catch that, what did you say your name was?"

"Elizabeth," she responded still unable to make eye contact.

"My name's Caleb, this is Tabby, and that's Pete," Caleb said trying to break her out of her shell. Elizabeth merely looked back at them for a second before looking away. An awkward silence fell over the four as they tried to find something, anything to talk about. In the end, Caleb couldn't take it anymore and decided try to break the ice. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"Nimbasa City," she answered, "Where are you from?"

"Goldenrod City," he replied. There was an awkward pause that followed. "So do you still live there?"

"Hmm...y-yeah," she replied, "You?"

"I hope not," he replied, "My dad is mean as heck. He would hit me and my mom a lot."

"No he's not," Peter yelled before Elizabeth could respond. This caused everyone in the area to look at the four children

"Peter!" his mother yelled, embarrassed that they hadn't even walked eighty feet without causing a ruckus. "Get over here, right now!" The young boy sulked back to his mother, angrily whispering how his father was the best there ever was.

"So..." Caleb started trying to steer the conversation away from his little brother's emotional episode.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, don't mind him," Tabby said, "He's always been daddy favorite. So he REALLY gets mad when someone says anything mean about daddy."

"So was he really mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Tabby said, "he would yell and hit mommy and Caleb a lot. Look." As if to prove her point she grabbed her brother's shirt and tried to yank it up before her mother called her over to her side, embarrassed that two of her children were misbehaving. Not seeing much choice Tabby walked back to her mother's side, leaving a humiliated Caleb alone with their new friend. For her part Elizabeth just gasped as she briefly saw a bruise on Caleb's stomach as Tabby lifted his shirt.

"I hate them sometimes," Caleb whispered.

"Do they hurt?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little," he replied. "I got used to the pain though. He would hit me and mom when he was drunk mostly." Elizabeth didn't say anything; she couldn't.

"What's it like?" Caleb asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

"Your hometown," he answered "what's it like?" He really did not want to talk about his father. Not now, not ever again.

"It's nice," she replied, "It's really big. It has a ferris wheel, umm... a pokemon musical, uh... two really big buildings, umm... a roller coaster."

"Sounds fun," he replied, "Goldenrod just had some places to shop and umm... there was a radio station and-" he trailed off. He really wanted to impress his new friend, but so far he was just mentioning parts of Goldenrod that would fascinate no child. It was then that he remembered the places he always wanted to go, but couldn't because of 'age restrictions' and money problems. "There was a really long tunnel and a game corner there too."

"Game corner? What do you play there" Elizabeth asked.

"Voltorb flip, I think," Caleb answered, "but mom never let me go in. Something about 'developing a bad habit."

"That's too bad, I bet it was fun," Elizabeth responded. They were beginning to fall back into an awkward silence again when Caleb thought of something that would help them pass the time and get more acquainted with each other without the need of a conversation. He looked behind and saw his mom still yelling at his siblings.

'Perfect' he thought to himself . "Wanna have a battle?" he asked her, aching to show the girl his level of skill. The effect was immediate. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and the timid girl had all but disappeared in that instant. They ran off to a more open space to begin their battle.

"So have you battled before?" Caleb asked Elizabeth.

"Twice," she replied, "what about you?"

"All the time," he answered, "that and study. They were the only things I could do to get out of the house." Finding themselves outside they quickly stood ten feet apart from each other. "Okay, I only have two pokémon with me,"he said, "What about you?"

"I have three," she answered, "but I'll only use two."

Okay then," he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Ready," he asked as he exhaled. She nodded and sent out her first pokémon, an Aron, while he sent out his Abra.

"Aron, use Tackle," she commanded. The Iron Armor pokémon charged at the Psy pokémon.

"Abra, use Teleport," he commanded. The Abra quickly vanished and reappeared a few feet away. He called back the psychic type and sent out his second pokémon, a Mareep. "Mareep, use Thunder Wave." The Wool Pokémon let loose a thin electric jolt, that quickly hit its target. She called back the Iron Armor pokémon and sent out her second, a Blitzle.

"Blitzle, use Quick Attack," she commanded. The Electrified pokémon lunged forward at high speed knocking his opponent back a couple feet.

'Not bad,' he thought to himself, 'let's see how she likes this.' "Mareep, use Hidden Power," he commanded. The Wool pokémon released a wave of energy from her body.

"Blitzle, dodge and use Tail Whip," she said. Before her pokémon could react it was hit by the energy wave, knocking him on his side. The Blitzle stood up, shook his head to regain his sense of direction and wagged it's tail in an attempt baffle his opponent.

"Mareep, use Hidden Power again," Caleb commanded. Unable to move in time to evade, Blitzle was struck and collapsed for a second time.

'Let's switch tactics then,' she thought to herself. She recalled her Blitzle and sent out her Aron again. 'If speed won't work I'll just use a strong defense.'

"Mareep, use Hidden Power," Caleb commanded.

'Here it comes,' Elizabeth thought to herself. "Aron, use Protect," she commanded right before Hidden Power connected.

"Okay you two,that's enough," Elizabeth's mother said. "Elizabeth, we're leaving, say goodbye to your friend."

"Oh, ok," she said, sounding disappointed, "can we do one more thing before we go?"

"Make it quick," her mother responded.

Grabbing Caleb's hand, she pulled him to the nearest trading station.

"You know people say if you trade pokémon with someone, that person becomes a part of your life for as long as you keep that pokémon," Elizabeth said, "So why don't we trade. My Aron for your Mareep?"

"Yeah, sure," Caleb said, smiling. Trading over the two pokémon Elizabeth scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Caleb.

"Here's my phone number," she said, "I really want to talk to you again." Caleb nodded, wanting to one day finish the battle they had started. She pulled him in for a quick hug, and walked back to her mother, leaving the boy to wonder if he had gotten himself a girlfriend. Shaking his head after a few seconds of standing there looking foolish he made his way back to his family eager to start a new life, in this region that was filled to the brim with mystery for the young boy.


	2. New Home

**Author's Notes: I realized something not long after I posted my first chapter. I should probably include a quick summary about each of my created characters at the end of each chapter, along with a quick blurb of a history and quick notes of the world I'm 'creating'. So to make up for that, I'm including two of each. Enjoy!**

Ch. 2: New Home

Mistralton City Airport

It was business as usual at Mistralton City Airport. People waiting in lines to get through a metal detector, people yelling at the employees for flights being canceled, and parents yelling at their children for causing a commotion.

This was the case for poor Caleb. His mother's gaze was stabbing daggers into him. She continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before she sighed. She loved her children with all her heart, but sometimes they were a bit much.

"I'm sorry," she heard her oldest child say. She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly.

" I still love you, but you're grounded," she replied.

"Yeah," Pete replied, eager to see his brother being punished.

"You be quiet," his mother snapped. Pete scowled and pointed at his brother, but Rose cut him off. "You're in trouble too, mister." Pete only glared at his mother, before deciding to not push his luck.

"We really should keep quiet," Agent Callahan insisted for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Do you hear that, you three?" Rose lectured her children. "Now promise me the you will be quiet."

"We promise," all three muttered.

"Now," she said turning to Callahan, "where's the cab?" She just wanted leave the airport and relax in her new home.

"It'll be here in a few more minutes," he responded. She sighed.

"Momma? What's wrong?" Tabby asked.

"Nothing, baby," Rose responded, forcing herself to smile, so as not to worry her daughter. "All right you three let's wait outside." Making their way to the front the airport, Tabby asked Caleb what he and Elizabeth did when they were alone.

"We had a battle, it was really close, but then her mom came," he replied, before remembering the Aron. "We also traded. I gave her Mareep, and I got her Aron."

"Her what?" she asked, having never heard of a pokémon before.

"It's a pokémon that's mostly found in Hoenn," he replied, "it's slow but it can take a hit."

"What are you two talking about?" Rose asked her two children who had trailed behind.

"Nothing," they replied, not wanting to get into trouble. They waited outside for almost twelve minutes before the cab arrived when Rose pulled Caleb aside to ask him for a quick favor.

"You want me to help him catch a pokémon?" Caleb asked.

"Please. You and Tabby will have yours to keep you company, but he'll be all alone. And he's getting jealous that the two of you always have yours with you."

"I dunno," he replied, knowing his brother could be really hot-headed and that he would always challenge him to constant battles, never really giving him a break.

"Do it for me," she pleaded, "I'll buy the ball, you just help him catch one." He sighed then nodded. She needed his help and now was not the time to be selfish.

"Are you ready?" Callahan asked. The mother nodded and entered the cab, feeling hopeful.

Later in Striaton City

Caleb looked out the window of the cab. He was really glad they made it. It was a long ride with his brother asking 'are we there yet', and he was really glad to almost be out of the cab.

"Are we there yet?" Pete asked for what felt like the millionth time. Caleb turned away from the window to glare at his brother.

"Don't start again," Rose warned. Caleb returned his attention to the world beyond the window. He was really beginning to wonder where their new house was. After a few minutes Callahan informed the family they had arrived.

"This is it?" Rose asked pointing to a small, dark red two story house with a dark green roof. The neighborhood looked nice enough and there was a food mart down the street. As far as Caleb was concerned it was an improvement to their rundown apartment in Goldenrod. Entering the house, they discovered it to be rather cozy. The walls were painted the same color as mint ice cream, the floors were made of a reddish wood and although only basic furniture was provided, it would be enough for the family of four.

The three children quickly ran upstairs to see what it was like while Callahan spoke to their mother. While Tabby and Caleb took the time to look inside one of the four rooms Pete dashed from one room to the next in an attempt to pick the best one. It seemed that each of the rooms was fitted with the basics as well.

"Mine," they heard Pete call out, apparently picking the room he liked best.

"He does know that mom will pick our rooms for us right?" Tabby asked.

"I don't think he cares," Caleb replied, checking the closet.

After a few minutes, while the three were exploring, Callahan left, leaving only his contact information. Rose decided to join her children upstairs only to find Caleb and Tabitha on one side of the door and Peter seemingly on the other, telling them that they can't enter 'his' room. She sighed knowing that this was gonna be a long day.

After talking him out and assigning the rooms the four decided to eat out and then unpack what little they had brought with them. Before calling it a day Rose decided to talk with her children.

"Okay you three, remember you start school next week," she told them, receiving the usual reply from all three. "Don't start, now we all need to work together in order to get through this. Now Peter, I have something to tell you." He instantly perked up, hoping it would be what he always wanted to hear. "Tomorrow Caleb is going to take you to catch your own pokémon."

Pete ran up to his mother and hugged her tightly, saying 'thank you' over and over.

"Now, here's the money to buy a pokéball," she said, handing him the money, "now go to bed. You guys can make go out and see the town tomorrow."

The next day

Caleb splashed cold water on his face. He had to do something to keep himself awake after his little brother woke him at six in the morning, who was trying to get him to hurry up. He really regretted agreeing to this. Pete was known for being picky with almost everything. His meals, toys, clothes, you name it. Pete would most likely want a cool looking pokémon that would be able to beat everyone without even trying. He sighed, thinking that this would take far too long.

Thirty minutes later, Caleb was downstairs, fully ready for the challenge of pleasing his brother.

"Okay, first let's get you a pokéball," the older boy said.

Once accomplished the two had set off to Route 3 and, within twelve minutes, Caleb was already hating quality time with Pete.

"What about that one?" he asked pointing to a small bird like pokémon that had settled on the ground to peck at the ground.

"Well," Pete started before it took off and flew straight into a tree, "no. It has to be cooler." Caleb sighed, that was the fiftieth one he turned down. He wanted to say that the next one they saw he would catch, but knew he would only get in trouble. Besides it was his first pokémon, it was going to be his special partner.

"That one?" he asked again, this time pointing to a small purple cat. Pete was going to say something when something caught his eye.

"That one!" He yelled pointing to a bluish, hexagon shaped, rock-like pokémon.

"Alright," Caleb said, while silently thanking whatever powers that be this didn't take all day. Unfortunately it heard the two and began to run, not very fast, but still, this was a problem. "Abra cut it off," Caleb commanded the psychic-type, who teleported in front of it. "Now go Ar-" he started when a thought occurred to him, he didn't know any of Aron's attacks. 'Okay, Abra only then,' he thought to himself, "Use Hidden Power!" Abra did as commanded, nailing the mystery rock. It tried to run again but Abra teleported again, forcing it to tackle Abra, knocking the wind him. It took advantage of the situation to use Sand-Attack, further causing problems for Caleb.

"Use Hidden Power," Caleb commanded. Abra unleashed another shock wave that, unlike the last time, missed. Abra tried firing another Hidden Power, but missed. His opponent used Sand-Attack again.

"Can I use the-" Pete began.

"It's not weak enough," Caleb, cut him off. Knowing he had little choice, else it get away and force him and Pete to spend more time together, he sent out his new pokémon. "Aron use," he started but stopped, half of him wanting to use Tackle, the other half wanting to risk using Mud-Slap, an attack he read Aron learned early in it's life. Deciding to risk it he continued his command, "Use Mud-Slap!" He was relieved to see that his new partner did know the attack.

"Now?" Pete asked. Caleb nodded, his brother tossing the ball. It hit the rock-like pokémon in it's center and went inside, it shook a few times before it became still. Pete edged towards the ball, as if unable to believe he had actually done it. He began to laugh joyfully when he picked it up.

"Happy?" Caleb asked. Pete, unable to talk, could only nod in response, "Good, let's take it to a Pokémon center, and go home."

The two began to walk towards the town again with Pete talking to his new pokémon, 'Edgar', telling him they were going to be best friends and he was going to take good care of him.

Making it to their destination, after getting lost and asking for directions from the kindly day-care couple, Pete took Edgar to get healed.

"Ask what pokémon it is," Caleb suggested, curious as to what he had just caught. Seeing a pay-phone Caleb remembered Elly had given him her phone number. "Let's see what you know," Caleb said to no one in particular. Putting some coins in the slot, he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello," came a man's voice.

"Is Elizabeth there?" Caleb asked, introducing himself as a boy she talked to the day before.

"Just a second," he said. Half a minute passed before he heard her voice.

"Caleb?" she asked.

"Hey, I got a question," he said and quickly explained his dilemma.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you what Aron could do,"she apologized, "Okay, he knows Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, and has the Sturdy ability."

"Got it," he answered. "Sooo," he started, not sure how to continue.

"How's your family?" she asked.

"They're, uh, they're good. We moved in last night. We're in a place called Striaton. Oh, and Pete caught his first pokémon, but we, uh, don't know what it is."

"Oh, what's it look like?" she asked.

"It's a small, bluish, rock-"

"Roggenrola, it's a rock-type that's common around caves," she answered. Common meant Pete was probably not going to be happy. Caleb heard his brother call his name and decided it was time to go.

"It was good talking to you, let's do it again" he said before he hung up.

"Same. Talk to you soon," she replied, hanging up.

Finding Pete he asked if he was ready to go.

"Not yet," he answered.

'Oh no, not now,' Caleb thought to himself.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Pete yelled.

Ch. 2 end

**A.N.: As mentioned in the last one, chapters one and two were supposed to be the one chapter, but I thought it would be better to split them into two to make it less long-winded. The next chapter will feature a three year time skip. Please read and review.**

Caleb Sinclair:

Bio:

Age: 11 (Post time skip)

Birthplace: Goldenrod City

Info: The protagonist of the story, Caleb's family moved to Striaton City when he was nine-years old to get away from his alcoholic, abusive, deadbeat father. While Caleb can be seen as the brains of the bunch he also tends to be a bit on the naive and selfish side. He is on this journey to become the region champion to win everyone's respect, prove that he is not his father, and make enough money to allow his family to live peaceful lives. His family consists of himself, his mother, his younger brother (8 years old), and his two sisters who are 9 and 2 years old.

Family:

Mother- Rose Sinclair (Age 32)

Father- Roger Miller (Age 34)

Brother- Peter Miller (Age 8)

Sister- Tabitha Sinclair (Age 9)

Sister- Ashley Sinclair (Age 2)

Strengths: analytical, studious, curious and patient

Drawbacks: capable of holding a grudge, easily emotionally attached, curiosity can be exploited, naive, and a bit of an idealist.

Pokemon on hand:

1\. Abra: Lv. 9 (M) [Synchronize]- Teleport, Hidden Power (Ice)

2\. Aron: Lv. 8 (M) [Sturdy]- Tackle, Harden, Mud Slap, Headbutt

Rose Sinclair:

Bio:

Age: 32

Birthplace: Rustboro City

Info: Caleb's mother and the main reason for his drive to succeed, Rose had been in a abusive relationship for the past ten years of her her family knew of her situation they decided to not interfere, which has caused her relationship with them to sour. After a series of events, and discovering that she was pregnant once again, she decided to leave her husband and start a new life for herself, with the help of Agent Callahan, in a new region where her now ex-husband, Roger Miller, would never think to look for them, Unova. After being on her own with four hungry mouths to feed she is constantly on edge about work and spending time with her kids.

Family:

Caleb Sinclair (Age 11)

Tabitha Sinclair (Age 9)

Peter Miller (Age 8)

Ashley Sinclair (Age 2)

Strengths: determined, hard-working, focused

Drawbacks: stressed, unable to accept failure, too focused on one thing at a time

Pokemon on hand:

1\. Chansey: Lv. 25 (F) [Natural Cure] Double-Edge, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, Double Slap, Soft-Boiled, Bestow, Minimize

The Unova Region- Although many things come and go in life one thing hasn't changed. Unova is still a popular destination for tourists, with attractions such as the PWT, Nimbasa City, Pokéstar studios, and the recently made Opelucid Tower.

Schooling- After many problems with unemployment among the younger generation, due to most going off on a pokémon journey, a new law was created: the Pokémon League Tournament, which determines the region's champion, takes place when school is out for summer vacation, giving all participants nine months to prepare. This way, those who don't win, can either try again or choose to continue their schooling.


End file.
